1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to presses and more particularly pertains to a new manually operated coffee bean press for ensuring the proper extraction of coffee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of press is known in the prior art. More specifically, presses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,809; U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,199; U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,318; U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,562; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,313; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 386,503.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new manually operated coffee bean press. The inventive device includes a frame. The frame includes a base and a leg. The leg includes a first end, a second end, and a front side and a back side with a peripheral wall extending therebetween. The frame also includes a shelf comprising a plate integrally coupled to the leg. The coffee bean pressing apparatus also includes a cylinder integrally coupled to the leg. The coffee bean pressing apparatus further comprises a piston member including a shaft being positioned in the cylinder. The shaft includes a hole with a lever removably coupled to it. The lever is hingedly coupled to the leg by a hinging member.
In these respects, the manually operated coffee bean press according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of ensuring the proper extraction of coffee.